


Surprise for the Seven

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Battle, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fights, One Shot, One Shot Crossover, Post-Episode: s02e07 Butcher Baker Candlestick Maker, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Tara Maclay Lives, The Seven are beaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: The Seven are sent to deal with the Slayer Organization by Vought, only to be surprised by foes they thought would be an easy kill. One-shot crossover.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 5





	Surprise for the Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse, The Boys or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this was inspired by a comment by camagassi72 on my fic 'When Homelander met the Saiyan Prince', and I'd like to thank Brainstorm Sorcerer for his help with this.
> 
> Anyway, for Buffyverse, this takes place post 'After The Fall' comics, and the world is aware of what happened to LA during that time.
> 
> Plus, Buffy's Slayer Organization was considered a terrorist organization by the government in the Season 8 comics from my memory, so it's the same here. Also, Tara still lives in this, because FUCK THE WRITERS!
> 
> For 'The Boys', this takes place right before the Season 2 finale, since Annie isn't part of them by that point. For this, imagine that Vought has brought back both A-Train and Deep with the promise of putting them back on the team if they succeed in this mission, which is to end Buffy's team.
> 
> So it'd be Homelander, Stormfront, Maeve, A-Train, Black Noir and Deep against Buffy, Willow, Tara, Angel, Spike, Faith and Illyria, whose power has grown back to normal once more so she can do a lot of stuff she could before her power was diminished.
> 
> Giles, Xander, Gunn and Dawn would be around too but they won't contribute much to the fight other than little help.
> 
> Anyway, let's begin.

Vought

Homelander, Maeve, Stormfront, A-Train, Black Noir and Deep stood in front of Stan Edgar who showed them a satellite image of the Slayer Organization's base, and then another picture of Buffy Summers, and one of Angel.

"This woman, Buffy Summers", Stan said as he pointed at her. "She was there with some friends of hers when Sunnydale went down and turned into a crater."

"So she was involved?" Homelander asked and got a nod from Stan.

"We believe she was, while Los Angeles clearly went to Hell literally for a while, and this man", Stan pointed at Angel's photo, "was at the center of it."

"The supernatural is real, who'd have thought?" Stormfront quipped.

"Oh yeah, it is very real", Stan said with a nod. "The people are afraid of these terrorists. Based on our sources, all of them are in London right now, at their base, and Angel is currently there too."

"We are supposed to take them down. Why?" Maeve asked.

"They are supernatural terrorists", Stan shrugged.

"But from what I hear, the people in LA consider Angel a hero and say he and his team were responsible for saving them from whatever went down there", Maeve told him.

"Probably threatened or brainwashed", Stan told her. "These people are dangerous, and beating them is the way we win the goodwill of the people."

He looked at A-Train and Deep. "Especially the two of you."

They both nodded as Homelander smirked. "Let's go and take these terrorists down, team. They should be a cinch."

* * *

Later, London, Slayer Organization's base

Homelander and Stormfront flew to the base, Homelander having carried Maeve and A-Train and Stormfront having carried Black Noir and Deep.

The fliers put the non-fliers down before Homelander's eyes glowed and he quipped. "This should be easy."

He fired his Heat Vision at the base with the intention to destroy it but an invisible barrier blocked his Heat Vision, to his shock. He increased its power, gritting his teeth as he did so, but the barrier held on, making him stop as he snarled.

"What the hell is this?" Homelander wondered.

"Let me show you how it's done", Stormfront said as she fired a Plasma bolt but to her shock, the barrier managed to deflect that as well, and it couldn't budge the barrier.

"You done?" Homelander asked with a smirk.

Then two magical fireballs were hurled at them from the top as Homelander, Maeve, Stormfront and A-Train backed in time but Deep and Black Noir were hit by the exploding fireballs, being sent to the ground as Deep felt a lot of pain due to the fire.

As they got up, they saw Buffy, Willow, Tara, Faith, Angel, Spike and Illyria moving towards them. Buffy held a scythe in her hands.

Giles, Xander, Gunn and Dawn stood at a distance behind them to see what would happen.

"So you are the terrorists we have to take down", Homelander said with a smirk.

"You can call us whatever you want, but we know what you are", Buffy told them with a smirk of her own. "And we know everything about you."

"That's impossible", Homelander shook his head.

"Assumption is the mother of all failures", Willow smirked, thinking of Riley and Samantha, who had been their moles in the government the whole time and had given them information regarding Vought after digging deep, and Willow had dug deep herself, and got a lot of information.

"Feel pretty brave behind that barrier, don't you?" Stormfront asked with a smirk.

"If you want, we can come out of it and show you why you should be afraid", Spike told her with a matching smirk.

And with that, the supernatural gang walked out of the barrier's reach, ready to fight.

"Bring it on", Faith said.

"Sure bitch", A-Train smirked as he prepared to run but next moment, he was on the ground, both of his legs broken as he screamed in pain, Illyria standing over him. She stomped her foot on his chest, shattering his ribs as blood poured out of his mouth, and he was already out.

"The runner moves fast, but he cannot defend himself from me", Illyria said, referring to her time slowing ability.

Deep snarled as he threw a punch at Faith, staggering her back before Spike spin kicked his abdomen and then Faith leapt and elbowed his head.

With that, the fight was on.

Black Noir flipped and kicked Angel's face before he ducked to avoid the next blow and backhanded him, then parried his other blow before flipping and kicking Black Noir's chin, staggering him back too.

Spike was head-butted back by Deep before Faith spun and elbowed his abdomen.

Homelander and Stormfront fired their attacks at Willow and Tara respectively, who used their force fields to defend themselves, gritting their teeth as their opponents were powerful.

"You think they need our help?" Gunn asked the other three from where they stood.

"I believe they can handle it", Giles told him.

"Still, Homelander and Maeve and Stormfront", Xander pointed out.

"If they need anything, I have some tricks up my sleeve", Dawn smirked.

Maeve was just standing, not doing anything. She had done her research and these seemed like good people to her, and they did not deserve to be killed by her teammates.

They were holding pretty well so far, but it may not last long.

Black Noir flipped behind Angel, kicking the back of his head, making him fall down. As Black Noir moved to him, Angel got back up in Vamp face, smirking, and blocked Black Noir's next blow before punching his abdomen hard before elbowing his face and then backhanded him as well. After that, in a spin motion, he kicked Black Noir's knee, though he ignored the pain.

He then grabbed Angel by the throat while Angel grasped his hand, trying to pull it off.

Deep grabbed Spike by the face and threw him down before Faith leapt and kicked his abdomen. Spike got back up in Vamp face and flip kicked Deep on the back of the head, sending him staggering as he snarled. "Even at my worst, I didn't fall down to your level, mate."

"Yeah, you have no excuse or what you did", Faith snarled at Deep.

"Shut up!" Deep roared as he grabbed her by the throat, but Faith kicked his crotch, making him drop her as he staggered back while Spike grabbed him by the throat from behind, the two struggling.

Angel managed to free himself from Black Noir's grip and punched his chest and abdomen thrice before leaping to his back. Black Noir tried to shake him off but Angel ripped off his mask and then bit him, making him gasp as Angel drank his blood. It tasted pretty terrible due to the Compound V, but he had to take in some of it.

Black Noir gasped as he was on his knees now. He could ignore the pain, but his body couldn't ignore the effects of it. Eventually, he was out as Angel spat the blood off.

Illyria then took her opportunity and using her time slowing ability, walked to Deep and punched his gills hard before punching his nose, and then his throat.

When she was done, Deep was on his knees, screaming in pain. Faith took out a knife and stabbed him right in the gills, making him gasp as blood poured out while Spike grabbed his neck from behind and using all his might, twisted, killing him.

Homelander and Stormfront were still trying to break Willow's and Tara's barriers when Buffy moved to Homelander with her scythe.

"Sure, try to hit me and see what happens", Homelander boasted, leaving himself open, and then Buffy hit his shoulder hard with the scythe, and it actually hurt him, making him bleed for the first time in his life as he gasped in horror and pain.

"What?!" He said in horror as Buffy struck again. He raised his hand to defend himself but it got a giant cut on it, making him scream as he backed off again.

"So, you like what happened?" Buffy asked him with a smirk.

Stormfront then stopped attacking Tara and grabbed Buffy by the throat, lifting her up. "You will pay for that."

Then Maeve kicked Stormfront from behind, sending her to the ground as Buffy dropped, coughing.

"No, you will pay for your sins", Maeve snarled at Stormfront. Buffy looked at Maeve and nodded gratefully, and Maeve nodded back.

"Okay, now I don't think I need to do anything", Dawn said to the other three, as shocked as them at Maeve's turn.

Stormfront tried to attack as Maeve blocked and punched her face before Buffy struck her in a spin motion in the abdomen, making her stagger back as she bled too, and then Maeve kicked Stormfront's knee, sending her down.

Stormfront screamed as a plasma blast sent both the women back.

Homelander was staggering up when Angel leapt at him, drinking some of his blood as Homelander screamed. Angel flipped away and landed. "Wow, it tastes terrible but you really are full of it."

"Shut up!" Homelander roared as he tried to punch but Angel ducked and punched back, managing to stagger Homelander back due to having drunk some of his blood.

As Stormfront staggered up, a magical blast from Willow sent her flying back. Stormfront fired a plasma blast but Willow defended herself with a magical shield before chanting as lightning shot out of her hands.

Stormfront fired a plasma blast to counter it and the two struggled before Willow chanted and a giant enchanted fireball landed on Stormfront from above, making her fall to her knees as it hurt her badly.

Angel backhanded Homelander before spin kicking his face. "You really are nothing against other beings with power, are you?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Homelander screamed in anger as his eyes glowed with Heat Vision.

"Uh-oh", Angel muttered, not sure he could survive that even with his increased power when Illyria slowed down time and walking to Homelander, activated a force field.

As he fired, the force field deflected his Heat Vision back at him, sending him flying back as he crashed to the ground, groaning in pain.

As Stormfront staggered up, Willow said. "Figured I should tell you, I'm a Jew."

Stormfront roared in anger before Willow fired another blast of fire and lightning, sending Stormfront rolling to the ground before Maeve picked her up by the throat and punched her face twice, and then Buffy sliced her abdomen with her scythe.

Tara used telekinesis to hurl Stormfront into the sky where Willow fired another blast of magic at her, finally knocking her out as she crashed to the ground.

Homelander staggered up when Illyria used telekinesis to throw him back again.

"I think I should do it, mate", Spike said as he walked to Homelander.

"No Spike, I drank his blood, besides, you killed 2 Slayers, I need to have a reputation too", Angel smirked as Homelander sat up, only for Angel to punch his face twice. "I guess you're not so…."

He punched Homelander's face one last time, using his increased strength to break Homelander's neck, killing him at last. "Invulnerable."

"Can you believe it, we just beat the Seven", Faith said before looking at Maeve and nodding. "Thanks."

"Guess you didn't like 'em either", Spike smirked.

"I had my eyes opened", Maeve said.

"Better late than never", Tara told her with a shrug.

"What will you do now? You may have beaten the Seven, but the world is still going to hate you", Maeve pointed out.

"Are you wondering why we were prepared for you already?" Buffy pointed out and Maeve's eyes widened. "We have friends in the government who dug up a lot of stuff and gave it to us."

"And now with the Seven gone, its gonna come out", Willow told her.

"You all really thought this through, didn't you?" Maeve asked.

"It's the Seven we were dealing with, we couldn't afford to make any mistakes", Angel told her and she nodded, as that was true.

"Narrow victory for us", Faith sighed in relief.

"They were not of any concern to me", Illyria shrugged.

And soon, the dirty secrets of Vought were exposed on the Internet and so the company went bankrupt, with the true nature of Homelander as well as Stormfront all revealed.

Becca and Ryan were reunited with Billy, while Maeve retired from being a superhero and settled for a peaceful life with Elena, same for Annie and Hughie.

The Scooby Gang and Team Angel continued fighting the good fight and were now hailed as heroes by everyone in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it was a bit too easy but I was a bit tired today. Anyway, Illyria at her full power would render A-Train useless. Black Noir in the show is good but not a Homelander clone so I think Angel can beat him, while Deep also is superhuman but not to ridiculous levels so I put him at Vampire level here.
> 
> With Maeve changing sides, Homelander and Stormfront were the only big deals and I'm sure magic would take them down.
> 
> Of course it was Justice League or Avengers, the Buffyverse gang don't stand even a little chance, but against these evil but much weaker parodies, they take a win.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
